The love I have for you
by black shadow
Summary: This is a mishro at Mimi's point of view


This is a fic that I write before this happened to a friend I know he's still hurt but I know this will help him. I don't own digimon but I try  
  
The love I have for you  
  
  
I was a calm day very calm for me I'm Mimi Tashikawa and I study in Odaibas elementary I have a friend in my same class, I know him since I was a child I think I love him but I know I can't tell him because he is you know... a genius and no many girls like boys like that that's why I'm afraid to tell him. Well I guess you know who is know  
  
-Miss Tashikawa wake up this is not a place to take a nap­-  
  
-Ah?- I woke up when I heard my professor voice yelling at me. I could hear that everybody was laughing at me everyone excluding Koushiro the boy that I love whit all my heart but I can't tell him that  
  
-Well now that you're awake can you tell me WHAT IS THE CLASS ABOUT?­-  
  
-Well the class is about...-  
  
-The second world war- Koushiro whispered at me. Only his voice can melt my heard  
  
-Miss Tashikawa I'm waiting for you-  
  
-The second world war-  
  
-That is correct I don't know how you know it. YOUNG IZZUMI I WANT YOU IN THE PRINCIPAL THE NEXT CLASS­-  
  
-Yes sir- oh no Koushiro was in troubles for my fault this is the third time in a week   
  
When the class finish Koushiro walked off of the class room to the principal when I stopped him -Izzy wait I want to ask you something-  
  
-Mmm what's the problem Mimi-  
  
-Why? Why you helped me in class again?-  
  
-Well I know you was tired so I thought I could help you-  
  
-But know you're in troubles. Did you know what happened at the third report?-  
  
-Yes I know but at less is not you-  
  
-But Izzy you're mom is gona kill you for that-  
  
-Guess what they don't mind-  
  
Then Koushiro continued walking to the principal I felt sorry about him know he would be suspended pour Koushiro stupid me why I always ruin it all  
  
The next day It was normal but Koushiro wasn't in the class he will return in 3 days but I know it was all my fault so I decided to visit him.   
  
When I arrived in his house it was 8:00 but that didn't mind me so I nock the door and Koushiro's mom received me   
  
-Oh hello Mimi I think he hasn't got one-  
  
-Mm? It's Izzy in home?-  
  
-Yes he is let me tell him you're here- then she let me enter I was comfortable in his apartment but it was before I heard Miss Izumi -Izzy honey you're girlfriend is here- *poom* I could heard that Koushiro had lost his balance at the moment I heard the chair fall down  
  
-Mi mi girlfriend but I don't have a girlfriend-  
  
-Oh no you can't lie me Izzy now get some money and look for some fun-   
  
-But-  
  
I interrupted him -Yes Koupi. Or you forget our date today?-  
  
-What? Mimi what are you talking about?-  
  
-You promised me a pizza and then we were going to see a movie. Did you forget it?- of course I lied  
  
-But... I...-  
  
-Izzy take you're girl for a date. You can't make her this- I heard Izzy's Mom wrispering to him   
  
-But... ok- then he took my hand and he take me out  
  
-Mimi what was you thinking- He was very mad at me  
  
-Well I thought it'll be the best for you-  
  
-My girlfriend?-  
  
-Sorry but I had to tell her something-  
It was a silent moment between us then I spoke out   
  
-So?-  
  
-So I think I have to give you you're 'date'- I stared blushing when he said that  
  
-No Izzy you don't have to do that it was only a joke-  
  
-I know but I want to date you- I could see he was blushing at same me to  
  
He make the same thing I lie he take me to eat pizza and then to the cinema I got out scared because the only movie we could saw was a horror film then he walk me home}  
  
-Koushiro?-  
  
-Mimi call me Izzy I hate my name what?-  
  
-Why you was so sure to take me to a date?-  
  
-Because... Because I love you-  
  
he admitted at me I saw he was blushing  
  
-Are you serius?-  
  
-Yes I'm- Then I kissed him  
  
both of us stared blushing and then he asked me  
  
-Mimi do you want to be my girl-  
  
I kissed him again and I responded  
  
-I think you know the answer-  
  
well thi8s is all so I will return that's my lemma bye   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
